Odio al calor
by Nami Swaan
Summary: Pensamientos de Zoro pervertidos sobre cierta chica de la tripulación ¿Quieres mirar?


**NOTAS:**

- Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda

- Es un One-shot

- Se sitúa después de la saga de Arabasta, antes de la saga de Jaya

- Es La historia está narrada por Zoro Roronoa

* * *

><p><strong><span>Odio al calor<span>**

¡Ah! ¡Qué calor! ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio el calor! ¡Lo único que hace es molestar!

Te quemas la piel, te da el sol en la cara, la ropa te molesta, no encuentras un buen lugar en el que descansar, ¡Incluso estando en la sombra, la cocina, donde sea hace calor! En verdad que lo odio.

Pero lo peor es el escándalo que forman tanto Luffy, como Usopp y Chopper, son un incordio; aunque, ahora que lo pienso… hay cosas peores… ¿Que a qué me refiero? Muy sencillo. Empezaré por el principio:

¿Mi situación? Ahora mismo me encuentro en la cubierta, a la sombra de uno de los mandarinos de Nami entrenando, como muchas otras veces, nada nuevo, bueno; nada nuevo salvo el calor que hace. Sé que estoy entrenando y que es normal que esté sudando, no es nada nuevo, pero hoy… no sé… es como si hiciera más calor.

Tampoco es de extrañar mucho, Nami ya nos avisó de que nos estábamos acercando a una isla desértica. Pero no sé… hay algo que hace que pase todavía más calor… aun no logro saber del todo que es… ¡Uf… odio el calor!

Pero bueno… mejor continúo por donde iba antes:

Como dije antes, me encuentro en la cubierta entrenando pero, hay algo que cambia, o por lo menos para mi.

Es ella… ¡De verdad que maldigo al calor! Ella y sus bikinis… ¡me ponen nervioso sin saber por qué! Seguro que más de uno estará pensando: _¿Pero __quién __es __esa __ella? __¿A __qué __se __refiere __Zoro?_

Muy sencillo… "ella", es esa maldita bruja que cada vez por tres está gritando, coqueteando con ero-cook o recordándome la maldita deuda que tengo con ella. ¿Me odia y por eso me hace esto? ¿O es simplemente la Madre Naturaleza que se burla de mí?

¡Así no hay quién se concentre! Tumbada, durmiendo a la sombra de sus mandarinos, con un pequeño y provocador bikini, tan indefensa y tan tranquila. ¡Aaah! ¡Un día de éstos juro que me volveré loco! ¡¿Cómo puedo pensar eso? Sin duda el calor me está afectando, y mucho. Ya no consigo concentrarme como antes; desde que nos estamos acercando a esa maldita isla, y el clima se ha vuelto tan favorable, Nami no ha parado de tomar el sol. Se tira todo el día acostada en la tumbona, revisando el Eternal Pose o leyendo el periódico, pero siempre, con su bikini.

No es que moleste que vaya todo el día en bikini. Pero lo que si me molesta es que esté todo el rato ero-cook detrás de ella alabándola sin descanso. Ya podría descansar de vez en cuando y centrarse un poco más en Nico Robin. Así podría dejarla en paz un rato y no estar siempre encima de ella.

¡¿Pero quién soy yo para pensar y decidir eso por ella? Si a ella le molesta que se lo diga y ya está, no me puedo meter en asuntos que no sean los míos; ya tengo bastante con las constantes peleas que tengo con él, como para andar pensando ahora en esa bruja.

¡¿Pero qué hago que no estoy entrenando? ¡Tengo que ponerme en forma! ¡Sino llegará el día en el que me derroten! Y no pienso perder, sobre todo porque seguramente ella se burlará de mi o algo parecido… ¡¿Pero a mi qué más me da lo que ella piense de mi? ¡¿Qué me está pasando?

¿Eh? ¡Oh! Se ha movido y sus… … … ¡¿Dios Zoro qué haces pensando en eso? ¡¿Desde cuándo tú tienes esos tipos de pensamientos? ¡Ay, dios! ¡Se ha despertado! ¡¿Qué hago yo ahora? ¡Me está mirando! ¡Rápido haz como si entrenaras y no la mires!

…

¡Venga, por favor que se vuelva a dormir! … Silencio… ¿Se habrá dormido? Mejor será que le eche una mirada de reojo para comprobarlo.

…

¿Eh? ¿No está? ¿Se habrá ido? ¿Pero cómo? Si no me he dado cuenta, bueno, será mejor no darle importancia al asunto…

…

— ¡Aaah!

¡¿Pero cómo ha llegado ahí sin darme yo cuenta? En verdad si que es muy sigilosa; y la tengo justo en frente, vestida solo con ese bikini, y yo sudando a mares. Debo de parecer idiota, seguramente incluso más que ero-cook.

Ahora mismo he de estar más rojo que el chaleco de Luffy, seguro. Y ella, mirándome fijamente… ¡¿pero qué hace? ¡Me va a dar un ataque señor!

Menos mal que se va… pero… ¡¿por qué tuvo que abrazarme de esa manera? ¡Casi me asfixia!

Ésta, sin duda, ha sido una broma sin gracia que la Madre Naturaleza y Nami han planeado juntas, en algún momento en el yo dormía, no sé como… pero algo así han tenido que planear…

Después de esto… dudo mucho poder dormir tranquilamente… mejor será hacer como si nada hubiera pasado… y ver que otra broma me tendrán preparadas aquellas dos brujas; una con sus bikinis y su cuerpazo; y otra con el maldito sol y calor haciendo ponerle esos bikinis.

Sin duda, y repito, esta broma… no ha tenido gracia, juro que me dará un ataque un día de estos.

Aunque… pensándolo mejor… tal vez no sea tan malo acercarse a una isla desértica, podríamos repetirlo… sin duda estaría bien, y que ocurriera lo mismo que hoy…

¡Oh, no! ¡Pero en qué pienso! ¡Mejor será dejar de beber tanto sake y de hablar con ero-cook a partir de ahora!

¡Prometido! Hasta que aguante, por lo menos…

**+The End+**


End file.
